


Altered, Take 2

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [33]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such a wide array of options when money isn't a question. And yet, the cheapest and most accessible is best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altered, Take 2

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 June 2016  
> Word Count: 188  
> Written for: KryssiKakes  
> Prompt: Damien ~ substances  
> Summary: Such a wide array of options when money isn't a question. And yet, the cheapest and most accessible is best.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series character study speculation. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Sequel to: Altered  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: When I got this prompt for a twitfic, I expected to get one and move on to the next prompt. Only this prompt kept nagging at me until I got _three_ separate, but related twitfics out of it. And so, I have expanded them out into three separate, but related ficlets spanning the last fifteen years of Damien Thorn's life. It seemed apropos to post them all on the same day, too.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

His cell phone had several different contacts listed only by what looked like gibberish. In truth, it was a series of chemical compounds that equated to whatever illicit substance that particular dealer worked with. He was never really sure how his phone became the central location of their recreational activities. No, that wasn't exactly true. He knew why: the others were spineless, spoiled brats who didn't want to piss off their daddies and lose their trust funds. Damien, on the other hand, could easily get things swept under the rug by virtue of his foster father and John Lyons.

And so, when the rest of his little cadre got too pretentious or on his nerves, he'd punish them. They could make their own damned deals, or they could accept what he brought them. And on those nights, he went with the easiest and most sustainable high possible. It was always the cheapest grain alcohol he could find. It didn't matter to him how awful it was, because it never affected him for long. He just wanted to make them suffer for being the spoiled little assholes they were.


End file.
